<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Once by ricetoeat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126239">For Once</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricetoeat/pseuds/ricetoeat'>ricetoeat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>but read anyway because angst, punz dies it aint no secret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricetoeat/pseuds/ricetoeat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Punz understands that what he's doing is wrong and decides against siding with Dream but the realization costs him his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was sort of a warm up piece of me getting back into creative writing so some things might be a little off! Inspired by a few friends on twitter :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Punz’s fingers twitch as he tightens the grip around his sword. “Punz, are you able?” Dream asks from behind him. </p>
<p>Punz looks up, he can’t seem to get rid of the knot in his throat. He eyes everyone stood in front of him. Could he? Could he go against his friends who he grew up beside? It seems like it was just yesterday they were chasing each other through the pumpkin patch, giggles ringing through the air. But now, now they all bear swords that get heavier with every swing taken at each other. It’s all gone so wrong. </p>
<p>“Punz.” Dream calls menacingly.</p>
<p>Punz turns to him. Dream wears a broken mask across his face. It had been a long time since he took a good look at him. He seems so unrecognizable now that he is tainted by his greed for power. His brother, his old friend whom he backed for so long. </p>
<p>“No, Dream.” Punz says with courage. Sapnap’s eyes widen at his volume, Dream’s eyebrows furrow. “I- I can’t. This is wrong!”</p>
<p>Dream chuckles lowly, the sound empty and unlike the hearty, contagious laugh he remembers. Punz’s vision blur at the memory. Those times are far beyond where they are now. This isn’t the same man he grew up with. </p>
<p>“There is no other choice, you know this, Punz. You stand against me,” Dream’s pointer finger flutter on the trigger of his crossbow. “then you stand facing death.” </p>
<p>Sapnap’s face falls at the words, he steps forward but Sam grabs his arm. Punz hears the commotion but braves on, “Do what you will with me, Dream. But I will not side with you and your manipulative games!”</p>
<p>Punz’s glossy eyes turn to their crowd. “Can’t you see, Dream?” he whispers. “Can’t you see our friends over there? Why can’t you see that this is all so, so wrong? That you’re the corrupt one!” </p>
<p>Dream’s eyes widen momentarily, as if he’s been shot through the chest with the accusation. His eyes fly over to Sapnap, who is shaking with anger, tears flowing down his face. He sees Sam, who holds an expression of readiness. And he sees his dear friend Bad, who is looking back at him with an expression he had never seen on him before. Hate. His breath leaves his chest. </p>
<p>“Are you seeing it now?” Punz breathes. “Do you see what is wrong?” </p>
<p>At the question, Dream shakes out of his daze and extends his arm, points the crossbow straight to Punz’s chest. The movements put everyone on their toes but Punz inhales and stands still. He knew this was coming. There is no turning back now. </p>
<p>“I didn’t want to hurt you, Punz.” Dream sneers. “But you made me do this.” </p>
<p>“The new world shall rise, Dream.” Punz exhales. “Whether you like it or not.”</p>
<p>The rush of the arrow cuts through the air, Sapnap’s yell echoes and Punz’s blood is finally at the hands of his own brother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter! @ricetoteat :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>